Encontros e Desencontros da nº7
by Fye-chan
Summary: No seu ultimo mês de férias, 10 jovenes descobrem que vão ter que conviver na mesma casa [resumo podre, leiam! n.n]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto não me pertence. O Kakashi me pertence. O Gaara me pertence. O Itachi também n.n!**

- Fala dos personagens -

_"Pensamentos"_

(Meus comentários bakas.)

**Algo importante.**

**Eu sei que eu não deveria ter começado outra fic sem ter terminado a "Eu te amei" só que a ideia veio..aí eu escrevi o.o..aí me deu vontade de postar!**

**Espero que gostem o/, e espero reviews também!**

* * *

O conversível vermelho desfilava na estrada em um ensolarado dia de verão. Viajava a mais de 3 horas e seguia para uma cidade praiana chamada Konoha. Uma brisa úmida invadia o interior do veículo, enquanto suas passageiras aproveitavam cada momento.

- Ei Hinata, ainda falta muito? – Temari, a motorista, olhava para Hinata pelo retrovisor.

- N-não, daqui a pouco a gente chega.

As garotas tinham acabado o terceiro ano, e estavam prontas para ingressar na faculdade. Por sorte, todas passaram no vestibular da Faculdade Juken (por favor, ignorem ..) situada em Konoha. Apesar de estarem muito longe do começo das aulas, elas resolveram passar o ultimo mês já em Konoha, para irem se acostumando com a cidade.

Elas montaram uma republica. Cada uma contribuía com as despesas, e a casa foi fornecida pelos pais de Hinata, a mais rica do grupo.

- Acho que chegamos.. – Comentava Ino, uma loira de lindos olhos azuis.

- S-sim, é aqui, no condomínio Raikiri (ignorem,ignorem) – Hinata falava enquanto confirmava no papelzinho.

- Numero...

- 7!!

A casa era enorme. Construída dentro de um condomínio bem praiano, pertencia a família de Hinata a muitos anos. Temari estacionou o carro em frente a saca, para que todas pudessem admirar.

- Uau... – Exclamou Sakura, que tirava os óculos para poder enxergar melhor.

- Vamos entrar gente!!

A casa era ainda mais bonita por dentro. Vários móveis, uma sala gigantesca, um pequeno jardim no fundo, cozinha, sala de jantar, tudo isso só na parte debaixo.

As 5 jovens subiram apressadas, para conhecerem os quartos, todas ainda admiradas.

- Hinata, quantas portas! Deve ter uns mil quartos aqui dentro! – Fala Ino enquanto abria porta por porta.

- São 5 n-no total!

- Meninas, vamos ao supermercado, eu estava dando uma olhada na dispensa e não tem nada para comermos. – Fala TenTen.

- É mesmo. Vamos fazer assim, pegamos nossas malas, colocamos no ultimo quarto, e depois que voltarmos vamos ver onde cada uma vai dormir. – Temari sempre teve o senso de liderança.

Todas concordaram. Colocaram tudo em um quarto situado mais no fundo e rumaram para o supermercado mais próximo.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Falta muito para chegar??

- Naruto, você perguntou isso FAZ 5 MINUTOS! – Era impressionante a rapidez com que Sasuke perdia a paciência com Naruto.

- Parem vocês dois, assim vão me atrapalhar a dirigir- Dizia Neji

- Cara, que saco.

- Shikamaru, como você consegue dormir a viagem toda?

- Do mesmo jeito que você consegue falar a viagem toda ¬¬.

- E você Gaara, não vaio falar nada?

O ruivo lançou um olhar assassino para Naruto, que logo desistiu de procurar conversa com ele. Os 5 iam para a cidade de Konoha, pois, após um ano frustrado, sem mulheres, sem emprego e muita reclamação, o quinteto conseguiu passar na Faculdade Juken, e preferiram passar o resto das férias ali.

- Onde a casa fica mesmo Neji? – Sasuke também já estava impaciente com a viagem.

- No condomínio Raikiri, logo na entrada de Konoha.

- É naquela coisa grande cheio de casa bem ali?? – Naruto berrava perto dos companheiros.

- Sim, ali mesmo.

- De quem é a casa?

- É do meu tio, mas meu pai falou que eu poderia vim sem problemas, já que também pertence a toda família. Segundo ele a anos ninguém vem para cá.

- Melhor assim, quanto menos gente, menos problemático.

- E qual o número da casa?

- Acho que é aquela ali. – Disse Neji enquanto parava o carro em frente a casa.

- Numero 7!!!!!

Os garotos entraram na casa impressionados com sua imensidão. Até mesmo Neji, acostumado com toda a grandeza que o 'Império' Hyuuga exercia sobre tudo e todos, estava maravilhado com a casa.

- Não tem bebidas na dispensa. – Gaara foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Temos que sair para comprar as coisas.

- Vamos ver os quartos primeiro, vamos?? – Disse Naruto, subindo as escadas o mais rápido possível.

- Quantos quartos!!!!

- Sim, são 5 se não me engano.

- Ei Neji,posso ir até aquele ultimo quarto ali??? – Naruto foi segurado pela camisa quando ia começar a correr.

- Não, você vai com a gente comprar algumas coisas, depois voltamos e arrumamos nossas malas.

- Hai.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Passaram-se algumas horas até as garotas chegarem cheias de compras. Invadiram a casa, tendo em mente aproveitar o resto do dia. Enquanto Ino procurava alguma musica na rádio, Temari, Tenten e Hinata guardavam as compras e Sakura ia atrás das bebidas.

- PARA TUDO.

- O que foi Ino?

- Olha o que eu achei...- enquanto falava a loira ia aumentando o som da rádio.

_**I'm going out tonight - **Eu vou sair esta noite_

_**I'm feelin' alright – **estou me sentindo bem,_

_**Gonna let it all hang out – **Vou ficar totalmente relaxada,_

_**Wanna make some noise – **Quero fazer um pouco de barulho_

_**really raise my voice - **realmente levantar minha voz_**  
_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout - _**_Sim, eu quero gritar e berrar_

Nesse momento, todas que estavam dentro da casa gritaram. Ino começou a jogar as almofadas que se encontravam no sofá nas amigas, Sakura vinha com duas garrafas de Vodka, Tenten começou a dançar e a cantar bem alto, acompanha de Temari e Hinata.

_**No inhibitions-**Sem inibições_

_**make no conditions-**não faço condições_**  
_Get a little outta line-_**_Saio um pouquinho fora da linha_**  
_I ain't gonna act politically correct-_**_Eu não vou agir politicamente correta_**  
_I only wanna have a good time-_**_Eu só quero me divertir_

Enquanto bebiam, pulavam tirando todos os móveis do lugar. Nesse meio tempo o chão já estava todo sujo de bebida, quando Ino resolveu 'molhar' um pouco Sakura. Essa pegou a garrafa e derramou toda em Tenten, que foi até a cozinha pegar vasos de água para molhar as amigas. Todas se juntaram e começaram a pular cantando o refrão.

_**The best thing about being a woman- **A melhor coisa a respeito de ser uma mulher_**  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...- _**_É a prerrogativa de ter um pouquinho dediversão e...  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-__Enlouquecer totalmente_

_**forget I'm a lady-**esquecer que sou uma dama,_**  
_Men's shirts short skirts -_**_Camisa de homem - saias curtas_**  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-_**_Realmente ficar desvairada_

_**yeah, doin' it in style -**sim, fazendo isso com estilo,_**  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-_**_Entrar na ação_

_**feel the attraction-**sentir a atração,_**  
_Color my hair do what I dare -_**_Colorir meu cabelo fazer aquilo que eu ousar_**  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-_**_Eu quero ser livre_

_**yeah, to feel the way I feel-**sim, para me sentir do jeito como me sinto_**  
_Man! I feel like a woman!-_**_ Cara! Eu me sinto como uma mulher_!

Enquanto isso, na parte de fora da casa, um grupo de garotos chegaram e se assustaram com o barulho vindo de dentro de casa.

- De quem é esse carro?

- Neji,neji, sua casa é assombrada? – Naruto perguntou meio confuso.

- Claro que não. Alguém mexeu no som antes da gente sair?

Todos negaram com a cabeça.

- Naruto...¬¬?

- Não fui eu não!

Ficaram ali, parados, sem saber o que fazer. Alguém havia entrado na casa e ligado o som. Alguém com um gosto muito 'problemático' na opinião de Shikamaru. O problema é que eles não tinham coragem de entrar, com medo do que iriam ver. Até naruto se adiantar e abrir a porta com muita força.

- A- ai (até para cair ela gagueja?? xD?)

Ao abrir a porta, uma linda menina de orbes perolados caiu por cima de Naruto.

- Hinata-chan, você está bem? – Todas vieram correndo para socorrer a amiga.

_**The girls need a break-**As garotas precisam de um tempo_

_**tonight we're gonna take-**esta noite vamos aproveitar_**  
_The chance to get out on the town- _**_A oportunidade de sair na cidade_**  
**

A cena era um tanto quanto constrangedora para a delicada Hinata. Havia caído de costas, em cima de um menino loiro que ela nem conhecia. Ao levantar-se levou um susto, como as 4 meninas que agora estavam atrás dela.

5 garotos estavam parados, olhando para elas, sem entender nada.

- N-neji-nii-san, o que faz aqui.

Todos olharam para Hinata, fazendo-a corar mais que o normal. Viraram para Neji quando este respondeu a pergunta.

- Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta. Meu pai disse que a casa estaria livre.

- EEII, vocês se conhecem?? – Naruto perguntou meio inocente.

-Sssshhhhhiiii – Todos queriam que Naruto fizesse silencio, para ouvirem a conversa.

- M-mas meu p-pai também me disse a mesma coisa.

Ficaram calados durante um breve momento, quando o silencio foi quebrado por outro 'reencontro'.

- O QUE V-O-C-Ê ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?? – Desta vez era Temari que gritava, apontando para um menino ruivo, muito bonito por sinal.

- O mesmo que você, nada. – Disse secamente.

- Você não está achando que eu vou ficar tomando conta do meu 'irmãozinho' né?

- Vocês são irmãos???

- Infelizmente – Falou Gaara.

- Cara, que saco.

- CALA A BOCA.

- Problemática ¬¬.

A bate-boca se instalou por completo. Temari começou a berrar com Shikamaru, que só fazia bocejar, o que a estressava ainda mais; Sakura e Ino brigavam com Naruto, pois este não pediu desculpas a Hinata; Tenten brigava com Sasuke, pois este tentou entrar na casa para abaixar o som, enquanto Neji e Hinata discutiam o motivo dos dois estarem ali.

_**We don't need romance-**Nós não precisamos de romance_

_**we only wanna dance-**nós só queremos dançar,_**  
_We're gonna let our hair hang down -_**_Nós vamos deixar nosso cabelo balançar._..

- CALADOS. – Neji parecia ter tomado uma decisão.

Todos pararam por um momento e voltaram as suas atenções para o Hyuuga.

- Eu conversei com a Hinata-sama, e parece que não tem outro jeito. Vamos ter que morar todos juntos.

- O QUE????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? (grito geral)

_**The best thing about being a woman- **A melhor coisa a respeito de ser uma mulher_**  
_Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...- _**_É a prerrogativa de ter um pouquinho dediversão e...  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-__Enlouquecer totalmente_

_**forget I'm a lady-**esquecer que sou uma dama,_**  
_Men's shirts short skirts -_**_Camisa de homem - saias curtas_**  
_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-_**_Realmente ficar desvairada_

_**yeah, doin' it in style -**sim, fazendo isso com estilo,_**  
_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-_**_Entrar na ação_

_**feel the attraction-**sentir a atração,_**  
_Color my hair do what I dare -_**_Colorir meu cabelo fazer aquilo que eu ousar_**  
_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-_**_Eu quero ser livre_

_**yeah, to feel the way I feel-**sim, para me sentir do jeito como me sinto_**  
_Man! I feel like a woman!-_**_ Cara! Eu me sinto como uma mulher_!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- OLHA – Temari realmente gostava de ter o controle das situações.

- Nós temos 5 quartos para 10 pessoas. O mais justo é dormimos em duplas.

- Mas vai ter que ter um casal! – Tenten pronunciava enquanto todos concordavam com a cabeça.

- Olha, eu não quero dormir com nenhuma de vocês. – Disse gaara secamente.

- Como se alguma de nós fosse querer algo como você. – Retrucou Ino.

_"Ele pode até ser estranho, mas tem um corpo..."_

- Ta rindo de que Sakura? – Perguntava Tenten.

- Nada não n.n.

- Então vamos sortear os nomes. – Temari se levantou, foi até suas coisas e voltou trazendo um pedaço de papel e uma caneta.

- Vou escrever o nome de todos aqui, separando o grupo de meninos e o grupo de meninas. Para ficar justo toda noite teremos um casal diferente. Todos de acordo??

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Ninguém era louco o suficiente para não concordar com a Temari.

- Ta, o primeiro homem é...

- Naruto!!!

- Hai! Viu Sasuke-teme, eu vou me dar bem hoje!!

- A menina...

- HINATA!!!!

- O.O

**Continua...**

**Primeiro Cap. n.n, espero que gostem..e reviews ò.Ó**


	2. Chapter 2

Após o susto momentâneo de saber onde cada um iria dormir, a ordem ficou assim: Sasuke e Shikamaru no primeiro quarto ao lado direito, Sakura e Ino no primeiro quarto do lado esquerdo, Gaara e Neji no segundo quarto do lado direito, Temari e Tenten no segundo quarto do lado esquerdo e por ultimo no final do corredor, Naruto e Hinata.

- Escute aqui Naruto – Temari avançava assustadoramente em direção ao loiro – Seu eu sonhar que você fez alguma coisa a Hinata você vai se ver comigo.

Após essa pequena ameaça, dois grupos se formaram na casa. Enquanto as meninas ficaram pela cozinha, os 5 rapazes foram para o quarto do Neji e Gaara.

- Ta. Me diz que isso não está acontecendo. – Sasuke se jogava na cama enquanto era acompanhado por todos.

- Até parece que o Sasuke-teme tem medo de garotas – Naruto fazia mais um dos seus comentários felizes.

Qual delas vocês acharam mais gata? – Shikamaru falou para o espanto de todos, pois geralmente ou ele estava dormindo ou estava dormindo mais um pouquinho.

- Já que você começou fale primeiro. – Nessa altura já tinha um circulo formado entre as camas.

- Cara que saco...a do penteado estranho, com dois coques. – Disse ele já encostando na cama para dormir.

- Eu gostei da loirinha sem ser a irmã do Gaara – Falou Neji

- Eu gostei da irmã do Gaara – Falou Naruto que nesse momento foi congelou pelo olhar assustador do ruivo.

- A prima do Neji também é uma gracinha... – Comentou Sasuke.

- Acho bom nenhum de vocês encostarem nela, bando de tarados. – Disse Neji enquanto jogava um travesseiro no rosto de Sasuke.

- Ta...¬¬, então eu concordo com o Shikamaru.

- Eu gostei da de cabelo rosa.

Os cinco ficaram ali, pensando como seria a vida dele a partir de agora, convivendo com 5 estranhas no mesmo teto.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Perto dali, mais exatamente na cozinha da casa, cinco garotas conversavam animadamente enquanto faziam brigadeiro.

- Ta. Eu tenho que admitir que o irmão da Temari é muito gato – Falava Sakura enquanto mexia a panela.

- Ele é um traste. Não serve para nada – Respondia ela desinteressada.

- Outro que me surpreendeu foi o primo da Hinata – Disse Ino

- E eu bem que percebi a Tenten olhando para ele, não eh Tenten? – Falou Sakura enquanto piscava o olho para a amiga fazendo-a corar levemente.

- Aquele com cara de preguiça também é bonitnho...- Ela tentava desviar um pouco a conversa.

- Eu sinceramente não gostei de ninguém. – Temari fazia uma leve careta enquanto as amigas riam.

- Ta, vamos combinar que a Temari nunca se interessa por ninguém mais no final fica com os mais gatos.

- A Ino tem razão – Disse Sakura – Se for-mos contar com quantos cada uma ficou ano passado, com certeza a Temari da de lavada.

- Em compensação eu não fiquei com ninguém esse ano.

- Por que não quis. – Disse Hinata. Ela estava sentada vendo as amigas conversarem animadamente.

- Ta Hinata, agora é a s-u-a vez de nos dizer quem você mais gostou.

Nessa hora Hinata ficou mais vermelha do que o normal. Não que ela não se sentisse bem em falar daquilo com as amigas, mas aquele tipo de assunto sempre a deixava sem graça.

- a-a-ah Pa-pa-pa-ra Tent-t-tem. Vo-vo-ce sabe q-que e-eu não presto a-a-tenção...

- Fala logo Hinata – as quatro olhavam para amiga, esperando ansiosamente a resposta.

- Do N-n-n-na-na-ru-ru-to ..

Nessa hora todas as meninas se olharam, se segurando para não rirem do esforço de Hinata em falar o nome dele e também porque hoje era o dia deles dormirem "juntos"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

O noite chegou rapidamente para os moradores da casa. Algumas conversas paralelas, mas ninguém se atrevia a confraternizar com o lado inimigo. Porque? As brigas intermináveis de Temari e Gaara.

Era incrível como eles se pareciam tanto, a ponto de um não aceitar o defeito do outro.

Fora isso, Neji e Tenten brigaram pelo controle da televisão, Ino brigou com Shikamaru por ele cair em cima do colo dela dormindo e Naruto brigou com Sakura porque ela comeu o único pacote de miojo da casa.

Perto da meia noite, todos foram se deitar, para descansar da viagem e aproveitar bem o segundo dia naquela cidade.Hinata já estava deitada virada para o lado da parede, com uma blusa larga preta, não queria vestir seu pijama com Naruto ali.

Sentia-se muito envergonhada, não se atrevia nem a puxar assunto.

Já Naruto, como sempre, fazia questão de ficar falando, e falando e falando.. Não deixava nem a Hyuuga falar, esta se limitava a alguns "sim", "não"e "hum"

Já fazia algum tempo que nenhum dos dois falava nada e Hinata já estava perto de dormir. Seus olhos já estavam se fechando quando ouviu a voz de Naruto mais uma vez.

- Hinata-chan, você já ta dormindo? – Perguntava ele inocentemente.

- Não, Na-aru-too – Ela tinha acabado de despertar.

- Eu já disse que pode me chamar de Naruto- kun, sabe, foi estranho mais vai ser engraçado conviver com várias pessoas estranhas, que dizer, a gente vai se conhecendo aos poucos mais mesmo assim...

Naruto foi interrompido por um barulho vindo do corredor. Levantou apressado, não que ele tivesse medo, mas tinha que proteger Hinata. Claro.

- Você escutou isso?

Ambos ficaram imóveis, pois o barulho aumentava à medida que se ouvia algo sendo arrastado, até parar.

Lentamente a maçaneta da porta se movia, até abri-la completamente. A ansiedade foi cessada assim que eles viram do que se tratava.

Neji entrou no quarto carregando um colchão e um travesseiro, alojando-se no entre as camas de Hinata e Naruto como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo.

- Ei, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Naruto com a cara confusa.

- Simples, vim proteger a minha prima. – Disse ele secamente sem nem olhar para Hinata – Você não estava achando que_ eu_ iria deixa-la dormir aqui _sozinha_ com _você_, não é?

Naruto engolio seco por uns instantes, não acreditando nas palavras de Neji. Sabia que ele era meio psicopata, mas não sabia que chegava a esse ponto.

Após tentativas de acordo frustradas, os três foram dormir. Quem lucrava com isso era Gaara, que nunca gostou de dormir com alguém do mesmo sexo no mesmo quarto.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Temari foi a primeira que acordou na manha seguinte. Olhou para Tenten, a amiga parecia está em um sonho bem movimentado, pois estava toda "espalhada" pela cama. Olhou para a janela e viu o lindo dia de sol que estava fazendo. Não pensou duas vezes, vestiu o seu maiô altamente sexy verde, uma bata branca por cima e decidiu que ia à praia.

Tentou acordar Tenten para ver se a amiga ia com ela, mas depois de várias chacoalhadas a menina nem sequer abriu o olho.

Ao sair do quarto olhou para a porta do seu irmão. Sabia que ele estaria acordado e qual seria a provável resposta, mas decidiu tentar.

Abriu lentamente a porta e percebeu que ele era o único que estava no quarto.

- O que você quer? – Gaara fazia questão de tratar a irmã bem.

- Bom dia para você também – enrolou ela enquanto tomava fôlego – Vamos à praia?

- Não.

- Vamos...

- Não!

- Va...

- Não pergunte de novo, eu não vou.

- Grosso ¬¬. – Ela saiu batendo a porta fazendo um enorme barulho na casa toda. Pensou em acordar Ino ou Sakura, mas desistiu da idéia.

Desceu desanimada pensando que provavelmente iria dormir na praia.

Assim que chegou na cozinha teve uma leve surpresa. Todo o café da manhã estava pronto e com uma cara de bom.

Começou a comer, elogiando internamente a alma abençoada que tinha feito aquilo.

Foi andando até a praia, que se situava a poucos metros de distância do condomínio. Assim que chegou deu uma bela olhada para o horizonte. Estava do jeito que ela gostava, poucas nuvens no céu, quase ninguém na praia e a manha toda para que ela tomasse sol.

Colocou seus óculos escuros e saiu andando pela areia. Procurava o local perfeito para que ela sentasse, até sentir um corpo estranho entre seus pés e muita areia na sua cara.

Temari havia pisado no pé de alguém e caiu de cara do chão. Com muita raiva, levantou-se rapidamente para reclamar com a pessoa.

- Quem você pensa que é para ficar deitado no meio do transito das pessoas? – Disse ela tirando o óculos da cara.

- Ahh...é você – Shikamaru fez pouco caso dela. – Deveria olhar por onde anda, poderia ter quebrado meu pé.

Os dois ficaram ali discutindo até perceberem que algumas pessoas começaram a ficar olhando.

- Quer saber de uma coisa?! Se você quiser ficar aí você fica, se quiser ir embora vá que agora eu vou voltar ao meu cochilo – Terminou Shikamaru, deitando-se de novo.

Temari avaliou bem a situação e resolveu ficar. Pelo menos teria uma 'companhia' para tomar sol.

Permaneceram ali, ora conversando, ora calados enquanto na casa os 8 moradores restantes começaram a acordar...

* * *

**Olá o/**

**Ta, eu sei que demorou muito esse capitulo xD, mas eu passei um bom período sem computador, e quando ele voltou eu preferi me dedicar a outra fic n.n**

**Mas agora que ela acabou, vou poder continuar com essa normalmente D**

**Obrigada a : Kauezu Hyuuga, Uchiha Neko, Marina, teten-chan, Katy Gilmore, sakusasuke, lovenly, nightwolf, Uchiha Sakura, Rodrigo DeMolay, Sabaku no Karina, Immort-Aiko e Saky-Moon pelas Reviews!**

**Espero que esse cap também tenha várias xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten acordou um pouco tonta, como se alguém tivesse a sacudido momentos antes. Olhou para o lado e notou que a cama de Temari estava vazia.

Ainda com o seu pijama de panda, foi desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, onde estavam Neji e Hinata.

- Bom dia Tenten – Disse Hinata com um olhar sonolento.

- Bom dia Hinata

- Hum.. – Neji apenas tentou murmurar algo enquanto tomava café. Sua atenção foi toda voltada para o pijama de Tenten, que era bem clarinho e meio transparente, fazendo o maior esforço para desviar seus olhos dos lugares 'impróprios'.

_"Não pensa, não pensa, não pensa"_

- Ahh, a Temari já madrugou – Disse a garota enquanto se sentava para comer – Isso aqui ta bom...foi você quem fez Hina?

- N-não, quando nós acordamos já estava aqui.

- Iai, como foi dormir com o Naruto no quarto? – Tenten havia esquecido temporariamente que Neji estava ali. Temporariamente, pois este quase se engasgou na hora que a morena terminou de falar.

- F-f-oi n-n-normal. – Hinata começou a ficar vermelha, quando desceram juntos Sasuke e Gaara.

- Oi – Falaram as garotas juntas.

Os dois apenas responderam com ruídos não identificados enquanto Neji continuava de cara fechada para Tenten.

O Café da manha foi normal. Sakura, Ino e Naruto desceram logo em seguida. As meninas decidiam o que iriam fazer primeiro na cidade, os garotos ora se expressavam, ora ficavam calados. Após decidirem ir a praia, Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata se retiraram da cozinha.

- AI!

- Eu vi você olhando para a bunda dela. – O mau-humor de Neji continuava enquanto Sasuke massageava a cabeça que havia sido acertada.

- Eu não fiz nada ¬¬.

- E é bom não fazer, senão vai sofrer as conseqüências.

- Antes eu só achava agora eu tenho certeza. Neji, você é psicopata. – Falou Gaara sem dar importância aos insultos do amigo.

- Deve ter sido por isso que ele foi dormi lá no quarto comigo e com a Hinata. – Disse Naruto coçando a cabeça como de costume, enquanto Gaara e Sasuke riam da cara de Neji.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As quatro garotas saíram e encontraram Shikamaru e Temari na praia. Fizeram brincadeiras básicas pelo fato dos dois estarem lá sozinhos, mas a única que se importou foi Temari, já que Shika dormia feliz em seu canto.

- Ei Temari, foi você quem fez o café da manha? – Perguntou Ino enquanto passava bronzeador.

- Não, quando eu saí já estava tudo pronto... – As cinco se entreolharam por um instante, e depois toda as cabeças foram voltadas para Shikamaru.

- Nããão...eu não acredito que foi ele.

- Vamos acorda-lo!

- Não, ele fica tão...sexy dormindo.

- Tenten, sua tarada.

As meninas, que nesse momento já faziam um circulo em volta do Nara, começaram a discutir enquanto ele despertava bem lentamente.

- Quem ousa perturbar o meu sono? - Shikamaru sentou-se rapidamente, fazendo as cinco recuarem.

- Bom dia, Shika-kun – Disse Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Hinata na mesma hora, abafando as risadas.

- Vocês são estranhas ¬¬.

Longe dali, 4 garotos observavam aquela cena deprimente, com um pouco de inveja.

- Por que não vamos até lá? – Indagou Naruto.

- Porque não somos quatro garotos desesperados por atenção muito menos estamos com vontade de ir até elas, falar com elas, não é?

Gaara e Neji concordaram com a cabeça, imaginando o que Shikamaru tinha que eles não tinham.

Nesse momento, duas garotas, uma ruiva e uma morena, passaram desviando a atenção de um certo ruivo do grupo.

- Galera, já volto...- Disse Gaara enquanto ia dar "uma volta" pela praia.

- Baah, eu vou lá ficar com o Shika e as meninas – Naruto saiu deixando Neji e Sasuke sozinhos.

Os dois, fingindo não se importar com a situação, continuaram de cara fechada, enquanto a manha corria lentamente.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A tarde chegou e os 10 moradores encontravam-se em sua respectiva casa. O almoço foi feito por Shikamaru, que estava impressionando a todos com os seus dotes culinários.

Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto conversavam em um canto, o que deixava Neji extremamente irritado e a Hyuuga mais corada que o normal.

Tenten tentava ajudar Shikamaru na cozinha, Sakura e Gaara brigavam pelo som e Ino e Temari relaxavam no sofá.

As horas que se seguiram foram relativamente calmas, até Temari tomar o cargo de "liderança" de novo.

- Vamos sortear logo qual vai ser o casal que vai dormir junto hoje, não agüento mais ficar nessa curiosidade.

Naruto pegou com entusiasmo os dois potes com os nomes deles, todos fizeram um circulo em volta de Temari enquanto ela agitava os papéis.

- O menino vai ser...Sasuke!

O Uchiha continuou com sua expressão habitual, dando pouca importância pro sorteio.

- E a menina...- Temari desdobrava o papel bem vagarosamente fazendo suspense, o que deixou Sakura e Ino bem ansiosas - Hinata!

- De novo não .. – Disseram ela e Neji ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém havia entendido nada, exceto Naruto (SIM, o Naruto!).

- Ah, Sasuke-teme, vai se dar bem hoje né?! - Disse o loiro com uma voz de suspense misturada com alegria.

- Não enche.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- A Hinata tem muita sorte mesmo né...- Disse Sakura a Ino, ambas estavam sentadas em uns bancos situados dentro no condomínio, não muito longe da casa onde elas estavam. – Logo ela que morre de vergonha!

- É mesmo... – Falou Ino, observando o céu. – Eu bem queria dormir com aquele gat...AAAAHHHHH!

Um filhote de cachorro tinha acabado de lamber o pé de Ino.

- SEU VIRA-LATA,TA VENDO QUE ISSO AQUI NÃO É LUGAR DE VOCÊ CHEIR...

- Akamaru – Disse um rapaz alto, que trajava um blusão marrom, aberto até a metade deixando a mostra todos os seus músculos e uma calça preta, que vinha correndo em direção das duas – Desculpe, ele geralmente só cheira as pessoas, não morde. Akamaru, vem cá.

Akamaru obedeceu a seu dono, indo em sua direção.

- Deixa eu me apresenta, eu sou Kiba, e esse como vocês já viram, é o Akamaru.

Ino e Sakura estavam estáticas, admirando a beleza de Kiba.(eu acho o Kiba bonito u.u)Principalmente Ino, que quase babava pelos seus músculos, fazendo Sakura rir.

- Meu nome é Sakura. Minha amiga se chama Ino – Terminou dando um leve tapa das costas da mesma para que despertasse do transe.

- Hann...sim, que cachorro lindo, eu adoro cachorros . – Disse Ino enquanto se agachava e chamava Akamaru para o seu colo.

- Vocês são novas aqui?

- Sim, viemos por causa da faculdade.

- Por aqui está cheio de republicas – Disse Kiba apontando para as casas em volta e depois olhando o relógio – Olha, infelizmente eu vou ter que ir, mas se quiserem, eu e meus amigos vamos dar uma festa na nossa casa amanha. O numero é 10. É só aparecer.

- Pode deixar que nós vamos aparecer lá! – Disse Ino dando uma leve piscada para Kiba.

- E se morarem com mais gente..pode leva-lás

- Hai.

Kiba saiu andando com Akamaru no colo e dois pares de olhos o seguindo.

- Ele disse 'leva-las'..isso não inclui a população masculina da casa né?! – Disse Sakura com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ambas resolveram voltar para a casa, contar a novidade para as amigas a medida que o sol estava se pondo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Mais um capitulo n.n

Estou demorando de atualizar porque estou me dedicando a ver mais animes! E por falta de tempo também/o/

Já postei minha nova fic "Saudades e suspiros poéticos"...deixem uma review lá para eu saber se vocês gostaram...senão nem dá para continuar u.ú!

Obrigada à Yamanaka Ino, Kauezu Hyuuga, Patty Uchiha, Marina, Mariah-chan17, Uchiha Neko e Saky-Moon pelas reviews!

Quanto mais tiver, mais prazer eu terei em escrever os capítulos e melhor eles ficaram! Então clique no "GO" aí abaixo! ;


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke entrou no quarto apenas com uma bermuda se secando os cabelos molhados com a toalha. Hinata, que já estava no quarto sentada em sua cama ajeitando o seu mp3, apenas olhou de relance para Sasuke e abaixando os olhos rapidamente, corada.

- Se importa se eu ficar sem camisa?

- N-não.

Aquele silencio parecia perturbar Sasuke de algum jeito. Ele queria puxar assunto com Hinata, mas alguma coisa impedia. Por um breve, mas só um breve momento sentiu inveja de Naruto, já que ele conseguia falar com qualquer um em qualquer lugar sempre.

- S-sabe. – a primeira a falar foi Hinata. – N-não estranhe se o N-neji vim dormir aqui...

- E por que ele viria dormir aqui?

- P-porque ele deve ta achando que v-vai r-r-rolar alguma coisa entre a g-g-gente – Ao terminar de falar Hinata estava bem mais vermelha que o normal.

- Eu não sabia que ele era tão ciumento.

- É s-sim.

- Mas eu acho que ele não vai fazer isso. Eu e o Neji já nos conhecemos há muito tempo, ele não vai achar que eu faria isso com a prima dele.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você – Disse Hinata já se sentindo um pouco menos envergonhada para falar com Sasuke.

- Então vamos fazer uma aposta. – Disse o Uchiha com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios

- Ta. – Nessa altura, já estavam os dois sentados em suas respectivas camas, um olhando para o outro.

- Como a gente não se conhece direito, eu vou pegar leve com você. Pode escolher as conseqüências.

- Hai. – Disse a garota pensativa. – Caso o Neji não venha dormir aqui, eu faço tudo o que você quiser por um dia. Caso venha, você fará o que eu quiser.

O Uchiha refletiu sobre a proposta, mas um pequeno pensamento obscuro brotou na sua mente.

- Tentador, mas _fraco_. Tenho outra proposta...Caso ele não venha dormir aqui, você terá que realizar um pedido meu, independente do que seja, um só. E, caso ele venha – Sasuke saboreou a expressão de espanto de Hinata – Eu farei uma strip para você e as meninas.

Hinata prendeu o riso, ele estava muito confiante para fazer aquilo.

- Você está muito confiante.

- É para te provar a minha forte amizade com o Neji.

- Ta...

Depois da aposta, os dois ficaram conversando durante muito tempo. Sasuke não entendia direito, mas pela primeira vez não estava se sentindo a vontade falando com uma garota. Como se não quisesse falar algo que ela não gostasse, ou medo de que ela não gostasse do papo dele.

Para a sua sorte, nada disso aconteceu, e os dois continuaram ali, sentados frente a frente, falando sobre tudo. Descobriram que tinham muito mais coisas em comum do que imaginavam principalmente na área musica.

- Olha – disse Hinata com um leve bocejo – Já passamos mais de duas horas conversando, são 2:00 da madrugada.

- E seu querido priminho não chegou até agora.

Aquilo tinha alertado Hinata de que Sasuke tinha um pedido a fazer. _"O que será tão importante para ele se arriscar tanto em uma aposta?!"_

- Não se preocupe que não será nada estranho – disse Sasuke sorrindo.

- Sabe, você deveria sorrir mais vezes, fica bonito assim n.n.

Ao falar isso, os dois ficaram corados. Hinata não acreditava no que tinha acabado de falar. Parou de encarar o Uchiha, que também estava desconcertado com as palavras dela, e resolveu se deitar.

- Boa noite, Sasuke- kun.

- Boa noite.

Os dois viraram para cantos opostos, mas nenhum dos dois estava com sono. Sasuke levantou-se para apagar a luz, até escutar um barulho estranho.

- Você escutou isso?? – Disse Sasuke aproximando o seu ouvido da porta, enquanto Hinata dava um sorriso triunfante disfarçado.

Nesse momento, a porta foi aberta violentamente, batendo no rosto de Sasuke com força.

- VOCÊ É LOUCO??!

- O que vocês dois ainda estão fazendo acordados ¬¬? – Perguntou Neji, segurando seu colchão enquanto Sasuke estava jogado no chão com um pequeno corte perto do olho.

- O que te dá o direito de invadir o quarto dos outros?

- Hinata, o que você esta fazendo?? ¬¬?

Nesse momento Hinata já estava com um pequeno estojo de curativos, sentada na cama de Sasuke limpando o sangue.

- Neji-nii-san, isso não são modos de entrar no quarto dos outros.

- Eu não estava conseguindo dormir u.u, pensando no que ele poderia estar fazendo com você.

- Que meigo ¬¬". E graças a sua loucura eu ganhei um corte novo.

- Desculpe. Mas vocês ainda não me responderam por que os dois estão acordados até agora.

- A gente só estava conversa...AI! Essa porra doi.

- Quieto Sasuke, senão eu não consigo limpar direito! E você Neji, deveria pelo menos bater na porta para saber se a gente estava dormindo ou não. E como o Sasuke disse, a gente só estava conversando. QUIETO Sasuke, assim não dá para limpar direito!! – Ela deu um leve empurrão no Uchiha para que ele parasse de se mecher.

Os dois garotos ficaram calados depois do que Hinata disse. Depois de colocar um curativo no rosto de Sasuke, Ela foi para a sua cama, virando de costas para os dois.

- Boa noite.

Após responderem, os três foram dormir. Hinata e Sasuke nas camas e Neji no colchão

_"Ela tem mãos...tão macias..."._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gaara estava na cozinha com um copo na mão. Como de costume estava sem sono, e como mais uma vez, Neji tinha saído do quarto, decidiu ficar por ali mesmo. Estava sentado na mesa quando viu a luz se ascender e aparecer um par de olhos cor de Jade.

Sakura estava sem sono, pensando na sorte que Hinata tinha de dormir, na opinião dela, com o menino mais bonito da casa. Aquilo não era ciúmes muito menos inveja, e sim vontade de trocar de lugar.

Enquanto Ino dormia feito uma pedra do outro lado da cama, ela decidiu ir até a cozinha procurar algo para beber, para que o sono viesse. Desceu as escadas e quando ligou a luz deu de cara com o ruivo da casa.

Os dois se encararam rapidamente, com Sakura adentrando a cozinha e abrindo a geladeira.

- Tem algum suco aqui? – Perguntou ela reparando que Gaara estava com um copo na mão.

- Não

- Ahh.. – Ela procurou pela geladeira algo interessante, mas só tinha um resto de refrigerante e algum tipo de chá que ela não sabia o nome.

Olhou de relance para Gaara e viu que ele bebia bem lentamente o conteúdo do copo, mas tinha quase certeza que aquilo não estava na geladeira.

- O que é isso aí?

- Tequila.

Um leve brilho brotou nos olhos de Sakura. Saiu procurando a bendita garrafa de tequila pelo cômodo, mas não teve sucesso. Olhou para Gaara e fez a sua melhor cara de pidona:

-Onde é que esta a garrafa??

- Não vou dizer.

Nesse momento uma veia pulou da testa de Sakura, enquanto Gaara não mudou de expressão.

- Deixa de ser chato garoto, onde está a garrafa.

- Não te interessa.

No ápice do seu estresse, Sakura pegou o copo de Gaara e bebeu todo o conteúdo. Depois, colocou o copo no lugar e ficou o encarando.

- Caso queira mais, você vai ter que pegar a garrafa, aí eu vou saber onde ela vai estar!

Por um instante Gaara xinga-la, mas concentrou toda a sua calma em uma solução bem rápida e eficaz.

- Pode ficar aí procurando que eu vou para o meu quarto dormir. – Saiu deixando Sakura com a cara no chão, sozinha.

Ela então, começou a procurar nos armário, nas gavetas, em qualquer lugar que coubesse uma garrafa. Ficou ali uns 10 minutos até o seu raciocínio se completar.

_"Como eu fui burra!"_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gaara estava em seu quarto, sem Neji, só de cueca e com uma garrafa de Tequila na mão. _"Que menina burra!"_

Deitou em sua cama e começou a pensar. Adorava esses momentos dele com ele mesmo, pois achava que só ali encontrava sua paz de espírito. Seus olhos já estavam se fechando quando a porta foi aberta.

- Você não achava que eu não ia perceber né?! – Disse Sakura que entrou no quarto escuro, pegou a Gaara e voltou até a porta. _"Ele não fez nada?!"_

Ela ligou a luz para se certificar que ele estava acordado, mas se deparou com uma bela cena. Gaara só de cueca, deitado de lado a encarando com o copo na mão, dando um breve sorriso pela cara da Haruno.

- Pode levar, eu não quero mais.

Sakura estava muito corada neste momento. Sem conseguir falar mais nada apagou a luz, enquanto fechava a porta lentamente.

- Espere. – Gaara se levantou rápido, correu até Sakura, segurando o seu braço com uma mão e a garrafa com a outra e aproximando o seu rosto do ouvido dela – Você não quer beber aqui comigo?

Sakura engoliu seco, seu coração acelerou e ela não sabia o que responder. Sentia que todo o seu corpo pedia para dizer "Sim", mas não conseguia falar muito menos se mexer. Sentiu o corpo de Gaara se aproximando do seu, a obrigando a dar alguns passos para frente.

Sentiu sua mão fraquejar e ele lhe tomar a garrafa, aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais do pescoço dela.

- Tola

Em um único empurrão, Gaara tirou Sakura do quarto e trancou a porta. A garota ficou imóvel, mas assim colocou os seus pensamentos de volta no lugar sentiu raiva. Muita raiva. Não quis bater na porta do quarto, para não acordar ninguém.

_"Ahh Sabaku...você me paga!"_

A noite chegava ao fim enquanto todos dormiam profundamente na casa...

**Continua...**

* * *

Mais um capitulo o/ (num diga ¬¬")

Tipo..ele ficou meio grande, mas só concentrado em dois núcleos n.n"

Prometo que daqui para frente vou dar um gás na fic!!

Ainda não decidi os casais..mas não terá yaoi não!

Obrigada a : Uchiha Neko, Saky-Moon, Poison Lee, Kauezu Hyuuga, sadman

**Quanto mais tiver, mais prazer eu terei em escrever os capítulos e melhor eles ficaram! Então clique no "GO" aí abaixo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke foi o ultimo a descer para o café da manha. Quando entrou na cozinha a mesa, que era circular, já estava quase toda ocupada excerto por um lugar situado entre Hinata e Naruto.

Foi até ele, passando por Hinata e fazendo uma carícia no seu cabelo deixando a menina corada.

- Aproveitando que estão todos aqui, eu quero fazer um pronunciamento. – Disse Neji com um ar autoritário e um pouco aborrecido.

- O que foi?

- Hoje mais cedo eu conversei com a Hinata. Eu e ela, assim como o Gaara e Temari, somos parentes e já que aqueles dois não se dão tão bem...não vai ter mais aquela porcaria de sorteio para ver quem vai dormir com quem. Vamos dividir o quarto.

Todos na mesa olharam perplexos para ele, depois para Hinata.

- E-eu concordei.

- Neji, você é um egoísta!! – Disse Naruto com o seu tom de voz casual – Só porque você tem ciúmes da Hinata-chan não pode simplesmente decidir isso sem a permissão de todos!!

Na cabeça de todos Naruto estava com a razão, por incrível que isso pareça.

- Vamos fazer uma votação agora. Quem não aceita a idéia do Neji levanta a mão.

Apenas Naruto levantou a mão. Os outros, apesar da vontade enorme de fazer o mesmo, apenas ficaram olhando.

- Então... – Disse Temari – A partir de agora o ultimo quarto vai ser do Neji e da Hinata.

Hinata aproximou disfarçadamente a sua cadeira a de Sasuke, encostou-se ao moreno sem que ninguém percebesse os seus movimentos.

- Você tem uma posta a me pagar..vou falar com as meninas. – Assim que terminou voltou para o seu lugar normal, sem que ninguém notasse.

_"Maldita hora em que o Neji foi aparecer naquele quarto"_

Todos continuaram o seu café da manha preparado pelo Shikamaru, que naquela altura já tinha sido eleito o cozinheiro da casa.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

No quarto de Sakura e Ino, as cinco meninas estavam reunidas para conversar sobre o que iam fazer naquele dia, já que suas férias iriam durar um pouco menos que um mês.

- Eu e Sakura não falamos para vocês, mas hoje tem festinha para a gente ir!!!

- Aonde Ino?

- Na casa do Kiba...ele mora aqui no condomínio também!

- Nossa...mal a gente chega e Ino já está atacando.

- Atacando não, buscando informações!!

As garotas riam alto, chamando a atenção de um loiro que estava passando em frente ao quarto naquele momento, em direção a sala.

Quando Naruto chegou lá, os outros quatro estavam assistindo televisão, desinteressados.

- Eu acho que as meninas estão falando da gente u.u

Nessa hora os quatros viraram a cabeça para Naruto. Não que eles se preocupassem com o que elas falavam, longe disso, mas não tinham mais nada para fazer mesmo...

- Falaram o que?? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Não sei u.u, quando eu passei pela porta de um dos quartos eu escutei elas rindo alto..deduzir que era sobre a gente.

Os cinco pararam para pensar um pouco sobre aquilo, até Shikamaru se pronunciar.

- Elas poderiam simplesmente estar falando de algo desinteressante

- Ou sobre a gente... – disse Neji.

- Já sei o que pode fazer com o que a gente esqueça aquelas malucas – Gaara fez um movimento, juntando todos em um centro para que o que ele dissesse não saísse dali.

- Quando eu fui falar com aquelas duas meninas na praia, elas me chamaram para uma festinha que ia ter em uma casa aqui no condomínio..e que eu podia chamar quem morasse aqui – Terminou ele com um sorriso triunfante.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai chamar as meninas também? – Perguntou Naruto.

Nesse momento Tenten descia as escadas feliz e saltitante, fazendo com que eles parassem a conversa e virassem para ela.

- Oi meninos n.n – disse ela indo em direção a cozinha, e depois voltando e subindo as escadas.

- Aposto que elas mandaram alguém para nos espiarem!

- Vamos chama-las ou não?

Os cinco ficaram pensando durante um curto espaço de tempo, e concordaram que o melhor a fazer era deixa-las lá e curtir todas as meninas que iriam aparecer na tal festa.

- Mas elas vão perguntar para aonde a gente vai.

- Então a gente sai mais cedo, fica dando uma volta pela cidade e depois voltamos.

Todos concordaram com a proposta de Sasuke. Realmente eles não queriam aquelas garotas na festa que iria rolar naquele condomínio na casa nº10

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

O dia escureceu rapidamente enquanto Sasuke se olhava no espelho para ver se o seu Look estava bom. Estava com uma blusa preta, calça e tênis, nada muito formal.

- Já ta pronto? – Perguntou Gaara da porta do quarto.

Os cinco haviam combinado que sairiam mais cedo para ficar dando uma volta pela cidade e só então iriam voltar para o condomínio para a festa.

Caso as meninas perguntassem, eles falariam que ia na casa de um amigo.

Após se aprontarem, todos saíram em direção ao carro no qual era quem dirigia. Só não perceberam que do alto da casa estavam sendo vigiados.

- Olha, o bando está saindo... – Todas as 4 que estavam no quarto de Sakura e Ino se viraram para prestar atenção em Tenten.

- Deixa eles para lá. – Temari vestia uma mini-saia preta e uma blusa verde.

- Ainda ta cedo...vamos dar um tempo aqui.

- M-meninas...eu não contei para vocês...

- O que Hinata?

- Q-quando eu dormi com o S-sasuke no mesmo quarto..a gente fez uma aposta.

- E...

- E-le perdeu...vai fazer um strip para a gente...

A primeira reação foi de espanto. Depois um sorriso foi brotando dos lábio de cada garota até terem se transformado em uma gargalhada geral.

- Quero só vê o corpo daquele Uchiha!!

- Espero que ele não nos decepcione!!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A primeira a dar uma olhada no ambiente foi Ino. Quando entraram na casa, os móveis haviam sido afastados para dar lugar a uma pista de dança improvisada.

Muita gente circulando, muita bebida rolando..do jeito que elas gostavam!

- Eu nem sabia que morava tanta gente aqui...

- Que bom que vocês vieram! – Kiba chegou para cumprimentar as meninas.

- Oi Kiba-kun! Essas são Tenten, Temari, Hinata..e a Sakura que você já conhece – disse Ino enquanto saia de perto das amigas junto com Kiba.

- É..ela foi rápida – Comentou Tenten.

As garotas foram adentrando o recinto. Muito dos homens e mulheres dali elas já haviam visto circulando pelo condomínio. Deram-se conta que a maioria das casas dali eram formadas por repúblicas.

Um homem, que aparentava ter uns 21 anos se aproximou de Temari, puxando papo. Ele tinha uma leve cicatriz no olho, mas algo que só o deixava com o olhar mais hipnotizador. Ela olhou para as amigas como se esperasse uma "permissão" que veio rapidamente.

- S-só sobrou a gente... – Ao terminar de falar isso um rapaz com uma cara séria, mas bonito se aproximou de Hinata. Por um instante ela ficou bem corada, mas depois de uma leve piscada de olho de Sakura ela resolveu acompanha-lo.

- Agora sim, só sobrou a gente!! – Tenten olhava o movimento, e quando viu o centro da sala encher de gente puxou Sakura pela mão e foram até lá dançar.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Sasuke baka, por sua causa a gente se atrasou!

- Fica quieto Naruto

Neji estacionou o carro em frente a casa que já demonstrava os ares de uma festa. Alguns casais já estavam se agarrando do lado de fora, enquanto outras pessoas apenas conversavam animadamente.

- Bom...essa é a hora que vocês ficam com inveja de mim. – Disse Gaara, que assim que pulou para fora do carro encontrou a ruiva que ele havia visto na praia.

- Demorei muito? – Perguntou ele dando um belo na jovem, a deixando seu ar. Os dois entraram na casa, sendo seguidos pelos quatro outros garotos.

Assim que entraram o clima já estava bem agitado. Enquanto várias pessoas pulavam no centro da pista, outras faziam os campeonatos de bebidas, fora os casais que se multiplicavam a cada instante.

Sasuke estava aparentemente com uma cara desanimada..não fazia muita questão de está ali naquele momento. Naruto e Neji já tinham ido atrás das garrafas e o Shikamaru...bem, ele estava fazendo o que ele fazia de melhor, nada.

Neji e Naruto passeavam entre algumas pessoas. Uma mulher de cabelo curto e escuro se aproximou de Neji, que deixou o loiro sozinho indo se encontrar com os outros.

- Cadê o Neji.

- Ficou por aí.

- Sortudo.. – Comentou Shika que estava encostado na parede.

- É... – disse Sasuke que olhava ao redor, até seus olhos se centrarem em duas garotas no meio da pista.

- Aquelas não são a Sakura e a Tenten?

Os três confirmaram a suspeita. Sakura e Tenten dançavam na pista, com alguns garotos as cercando, num ritmo bem entrosado. Perceberam como a Haruno e a Mitsashi eram lindas, enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam o movimento delas.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gaara estava indo em direção ao jardim no fundo da casa junto com a ruiva, que se chamava Tayuya. Lá vários casais já haviam se alojado, mas ele sem querer acaba pisando no pé de alguém.

- AÍ!!! Não enxerga por onde anda não garoto? – Ino ia terminar de xingar a pessoa quando viu Gaara na sua frente. O garoto não fazia a minima idéia de porque ela estava ali, ou por que ele se importava. Uma interroagação surgiu na cabeça dos dois.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neji tinha Anko em seus braços, em um beijo caliente. Ele eles estavam próximos a escada, encostados na parede.

Ao desgrudarem seus lábio a morena deu um sorriso provocante, fazendo Neji perceber o quanto ela era bonita.

- Pega um para mim? – Ela apontou para uma menino copo na mão, fazendo Neji se virar para poder ver.

Se ele soubesse, não teria virado.

Hinata estava no maior beijo com um cara próximo a eles. O menino, que se chamava Shino, segurava um copo na mão, o que Anko havia mencionado.

Ele juntou toda a sua calma, e tocou levemente nas costas da prima, que primeiro fingiu não ser ninguém, mas depois da insistência se virou para ver quem a chamava.

- Neji- nii-san O.O

* * *

Finalmente Capitulo 5!!

Quase que eu não termino ele hoje xD

Enfim, eu quero sugestões!!

Que musica você acha que deveria tocar na hora da strip de Sasuke??

Deixem suas sugestões!!!

Sobre os casais, como foi uma pergunta meia que geral. Não, eu ainda NÃO defini! Com o tempo eles irão surgindo!

Obrigada a : Naty, Eitir, Marina, Kauezu Hyuuga, Namiku, Sadman, Táta, Claki, Juh-chan X3, Uchiha Sabaku e Saky-Moon pelas Reviews!!

**Quanto mais tiver, mais prazer eu terei em escrever os capítulos e melhor eles ficaram! Então clique no "GO" aí abaixo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto não me pertence. O Kakashi me pertence. O Gaara me pertence. O Itachi também n.n!**

- Fala dos personagens -

_"Pensamentos"_

(Meus comentários bakas.)

**Algo importante.**

* * *

Hinata estava deitada em sua cama, fitando o teto já que não conseguia dormir. Era de tarde, e naquele momento o sol invadia o seu quarto, iluminando a cama vazia ao lado da sua. 

- Posso entrar? – Tenten havia batido da porta, mas não esperou a resposta para abri-la. Entregou uma carta para Hinata que não estava muito interessada no envelope.

- Acabou de chegar, é da faculdade. Ta dando mais detalhe sobre o curso que você escolheu, horários e mais algumas besteiras.

- Hum..

- E você não está bem, pode me contar o que aconteceu?

Hinata olhou para amiga, sabia que podia confiar nela. Sentou-se e começou a contar o final da festa do dia anterior..

****

Flash Back By Hinata

_Shino a puxou para um canto mais sossegado, ainda dentro da casa, onde alguns casais estavam por perto._

_- Qual o seu nome?_

_- Hi-hinata... – Ela até que tinha achado ele bonitinho. Viu que Ino já tinha sumido com o tal de Kiba, e que as meninas estavam aproveitando...ela também deveria fazer o mesmo!_

_Apesar de uma estranha sensação que estava sentindo, não devia nada ninguém ali presente._

_Começou a conversar com Shino, e rapidamente os dois já estavam em um beijo bem quente. O gosto do Saque na boca dele só aumentava o seu desejo pois, mesmo que quase ninguém soubesse, ela amava saque!_

_Shino a abraçou docemente com as mãos em suas costas. Estava tudo indo bem até ela sentir uma mão tocando o seu ombro. Virou-se._

_Se ela pudesse escolher, iria sair dali o mais rápido possível._

_- Neji-nii-san O.O_

_- Dá licença que a mina está acompanhada. – E para piorar, Shino não fazia idéia do perigo que ele estava correndo por causa daquela frase. "O que ele está fazendo!?"_

_O "Dá licença" já era suficiente para Neji dar um soco nele. E foi o que aconteceu. Rapidamente um circulo foi formado do lado dos dois, onde Shino depois de ter apanhado, foi revidar._

_A partir daí foi uma distribuição de socos e ponta pés por toda a festa. Os amigos de cada um ia ajudar, e Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto e Gaara já estavam por todos os lugares batendo. E apanhando também._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

- AI.

- Cala a boca, já ta terminando. – Sakura limpava cuidadosamente (ta..não com tanto cuidado assim) o ferimento no supercílio de Gaara. Havia se oferecido para fazer os curativos nos meninos, que estavam um pouco machucados por causa da briga.

- Se você fosse um pouco mais habilidosa, eu não estaria reclamando.

- Se você fosse menos medroso, não ficaria com medo de um simples curativo.

Gaara se calou para não começar uma discussão logo ali.

- Me diz uma coisa..a Ino aprendeu a lutar aonde?

- Lutar? Até onde eu saiba a Ino não luta...ela só se defende dos outros...por que?

****

Flash Back By Gaara

_Tayuya era muito bonita aos olhos do ruivo. Não só de rosto, mas também de corpo. Como não conhecia a casa, começou a andar ate achar uma porta onde dava pro jardim. A moça sorria de um jeito bem provocante, como se dissesse a ele que aprovava aquele local._

_Gaara abriu a porta e tudo estava bem escuro. Foi andando devagar para que não caíssem em nenhum lugar desprevenido, até sentir um chão "macio" embaixo do seu pé._

_- AÍ!!! Não enxerga por onde anda não garoto? Ele encarou quem gritava com ele, ate reconhecer a silhueta loira._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui!? – Ele por um instante riu da pergunta, achando engraçado se ela realmente pensava que ele ia responder, ou ficar ali de papo com ela._

_Nesse momento uma gritaria veio de dentro da casa. Várias pessoas começaram a gritar "Fight" o que espantava alguns e atraia a maioria._

_Os quatro (Ino, Kiba, Gaara e Tayuya) automaticamente foram até a porta para verem se conseguiam enxergar quem estava brigando._

_- Não acredito..o Neji só se mete em confusão... – Disse Gaara que já estava indo em direção a "festa" para ajudar o amigo, quando foi segurado por Kiba._

_- Você é amigo daquele cabeludo? – Perguntou, o que fez Gaara ficar com cara de interrogação enquanto confirmava com a cabeça._

_- Que pena... – Kiba não terminou a frase, e já foi logo dando um soco no rosto do ruivo. Ele era amigo de Shino e não deixaria o amigo ali sozinho._

_Ele só não contava com o soco de Ino. Sim. A loira o puxou pelo ombro e foi com tudo para cima dele, acertando-o no nariz, que começou a sangrar._

_Kiba a empurrou por reflexo, e entrou na casa correndo com a mão no rosto, para tentar estancar o soco._

_Gaara a olhou muito assustado. Ele nunca iria imaginar que teria a ajuda dela._

_- Para de me olhar e vai ajudar o seu amigo._

_Ele obedeceu e foi correndo para o centro da confusão._

**Fim do Flash Back**

****

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Ahhh Eu deveria ganhar uma indenização por ser seu amigo. – Sasuke, Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru estavam reunidos no quarto dos dois primeiros.

- Sasuke-teme tem medo de brigar né!?

- Cala a boa Naruto ¬¬; Mas por causa dele eu estou com minha mão dolorida de tanto bater.

- Duvido que tenha batido mais que eu u.ú, caceteei uns 10 só para começar.

- Menos Naruto, nós estávamos lá para ver.

- Mas Neji, nos conte, por que você foi bater logo em um dos donos na festa?

****

Flash Back By Neji

_Ele e Anko estavam bem colados. Neji percebeu que se tratava de uma mulher mais experiente, e isso o deixou bem excitado._

_Ela o olhou com uma bem provocante, o fazendo perceber o quanto ela era bonita._

_- Pega uma para mim!? – Ela apontou para um copo que estava nas mãos de um cara do perto deles._

_O pedido teria sido concedido facilmente, se ele não tivesse reconhecido a garota com quem aquele cara estava._

_Neji conhecia Hinata muito bem para saber era ela. Segurou-se para não falar nada, até porque ela já era bem grandinha para se cuidar sozinha. E ele não estava nem aí para ela. E também não estava sentindo ciúmes._

_Mas quando viu aquele ser não identificado a abraçando mais forte, com as mãos querendo chegar onde não deveria, foi a gota d'água._

_Chamou a atenção de Hinata para que ela virasse. Escutou a prima falando algo, mas não processou pois a sua cabeça estava fervendo. Esperou o cara falar algo (que ele também não processou o que era) para lhe dar um soco._

_Depois da confusão formada, começou a bater em quem chegava perto, sendo ajudado pelos seus amigos._

**  
Fim do Flash Back.**

Quase no mesmo tempo que Neji havia terminado a história, eles ouviram uma voz a porta.

- Posso entrar? Estão todos vestidos? – Tem abriu a porta assim como fez com Hinata, sem esperar nenhuma resposta.

- Desculpa invadir a reunião de vocês, mas as cartas da faculdade chegaram. – Ela distribuiu cada uma ao seu respectivo dono, até Gaara entrar no quarto e entregar a dele também.

- Sakura ainda ta no quarto.

- Não..desceu.

Ela saiu deixando os boys sozinhos mais uma vez.

- Cara...que saco. Só de pensar que nossas férias estão acabando...vou descer para preparar o jantar. – Shikamaru se levantou e saiu do aposento.

- Ele adora isso...com aquela inteligência toda escolhe um curso que nem precisa pensar muito para passar.

- Isso se chama inveja Dobe.

- Baka. u.u

****

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Já era noite e os 10 jovens estavam reunidos para o jantar. Um silencio perturbador assolava aquele aposento. As brigas Homens vs. Mulheres estavam aumentando gradativamente.

Hinata estava com raiva de Neji pelo acontecimento da noite passada. Sakura estava um pouco deprimida e não sabia por que. Temari estava com raiva, pois havia ficado em segundo lugar na classificação geral da faculdade e queria saber muito quem tinha ficado em primeiro. Shikamaru, que não sabia disso, comia tranquilamente. Neji estava preocupado, pois não queria que seus amigos soubessem para que ele tinha feito vestibular; algo que ele estava escondendo de quase todo mundo. Gaara não tirava da cabeça que havia sido "salvo" por uma garota. Tenten tinha brigado com Naruto para saber quem iria ficar com o controle. Os demais comiam normalmente.

Com o termino do jantar, os garotos decidiram sair, uma forma de fugir de 5 garotas, as quais eles apelidaram carinhosamente de "O lado inimigo".

- Eu não vou. – Disse Sasuke olhando para os companheiros.

- Por que não teme? Vai ficar confraternizando com o lado inimigo neh!? – Falou Naruto com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não quero. Vou dormir.

Ele ouviu o barulho do carro do Neji partindo. Como desejava está naquele lá.

Sentia que estava suando frio, e prometeu nunca mais apostar nada que não quisesse cumprir.

Como havia sido combinado naquele mesmo dia, mas cedo, ele iria ficar em casa para o seu "programa" com as meninas.

Bateu na porta do quarto e ouviu uma voz dizendo que ele podia entrar. Um calafrio percorria todo o seu corpo, faria de tudo para sumir naquele exato momento.

5 pares de olhos o encarava de forma ameaçadora, na sua concepção. A Hinata era tão legal..bem que ela podia lhe livrar dessa!

- Sasuke-kun, sabe muito bem por que está aqui...as meninas já decidiram o que você vai fazer está noite..

Para o seu azar, a sua ultima esperança foi justamente a primeira a se pronunciar. Aquela noite prometia...

* * *

****

Primeiramente: 

Desculpa i.i

Eu sei que passei um tempão sem postar na fic, e eu não tenho nenhuma justificativa para isso...mas quero que entendam que eu estou sem idéias i.i

E isso não está sendo muito legal!

Mesmo assim, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap! Eu ao gostei muito não, mas prometo melhorar daqui para frente!

**Obrigada a : Clak, Selene Tatsu, Camila XD, Naty, IngridYuuki, Mari Santoro, yuukochan, Eitir, Uchiha Sabaku, Haruno Sakura, Marina e giuli- higurashi pelas Reviews!**

* * *

**Importante!**

**Que musica você quer que toque na Strip do Sasuke? Preciso de sugestões! Mão me deixem escolher, please!!**

* * *

**Quanto mais tiver, mais prazer eu terei em escrever os capítulos e melhor eles ficaram! Então clique no "GO" aí abaixo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto não me pertence. O Kakashi me pertence. O Gaara me pertence. O Itachi também n.n!**

- Fala dos personagens -

_"Pensamentos"_

(Meus comentários bakas.)

* * *

Sasuke sentia que estava preso em uma jaula, cercado por leoas. Aqueles cinco pares de olhos o encaravam de forma ameaçadora, na sua opinião.

- Aposta é aposta..eu estou aqui. – Ele utilizava todas as suas forças para falar, e o que mais queria era fugir dali. Mas promessa é divida, e ele não daria razão para que nenhuma delas o chamasse de covarde.

- Hum.., não pense que você vai, como eu posso dizer, se apresentar desse jeito – Disse Sakura apontando para as suas roupas.

- Vocês querem que eu vista o que?

- Não sei, vá no seu quarto, mude de roupa, escolha uma bem...sexy! – Sakura piscou para Sasuke, enquanto segurava o riso.

- Hinata, me ajuda a escolher?

Hinata ficou um pouco corada nessa hora. Estava adorando aquela situação, mas sentia um pouco de pena dele. Só um pouco.

- É Hinata, vá enquanto eu pego umas bebidas para a gente. – Falou Temari praticamente empurrando a amiga, junto com Sasuke, enquanto a mesma também saia do quarto.

Enquanto a Sabaku descia as escadas Sasuke e Hinata entraram no quarto que ele dividia com Naruto.

- Onde é a sua parte?

- À esquerda – Disse ele muito desanimado. – Sabe, minha vontade é de fugir daqui.

- Fuja... – Hinata tentou segurar o riso.

- Não ria! Eu só estou fazendo isso por você... – Hinata ficou corada, e ele logo percebeu – Quer dizer, por causa da nossa aposta.

Ela revirava suas coisas atrás de alguma roupa apropriada para a ocasião. Pegou um blazer, uma blusa branca de botão, uma calça escura, um chapéu preto (no estilo dos que o Justin usa) e escolheu os sapatos.

- Só falta agora um cinto! Espere aqui que eu vou pegar um do Neji...ele nem usa. – Hinata já estava saindo do quarto quando parou na porta. – E não esqueça de caprichar na cueca! 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Eu ainda não entendi por que o baka do Sasuke não veio.

Os quatro garotos estavam em um barzinho bem badalado. Não era muito longe do condomínio, mas eles preferiam ir de carro.

- Tem uma boate aqui perto, bem que a gente poderia dar um pulinho lá. – Disse Gaara, com a mesma expressão de sempre.

- Eu não estou com muito saco para isso.

- Você nunca está com saco para nada Shikamaru – Era a primeira vez que Neji se pronunciava para os amigos desde que tinham saído.

- Pela sua cara você também não está, não é Neji?

Neji percebeu que os 3 o encaravam, e se sentiu um pouco incomodado com a situação. Não pelo fato de estar sendo observado, mas porque ele os conhecia há muito tempo, e se sentia mal em esconder algo deles.

- Eu preciso falar algo para vocês... – Disse ele tomando fôlego para falar – E-eu quero muito f-ficar com a Hinata.

Os três se entreolharam, mas continuaram como se nada estivesse acontecido.

- Aleluia que você percebeu. – Shikamaru voltou a sua habitual expressão.

- Como assim?

- Todos nós já percebemos isso, a gente só estava esperando você cair na real.

- É mesmo cara, depois daquela cena de ciúmes na festa..ficou mais claro ainda.

- Idiotas – Neji fechou a cara.

- Mas e aí, você descobriu isso e...

- E..não sei. A gente não está se falando direito depois de ontem...

- Se eu fosse ela não olhava mais na sua cara – Disse Naruto, e todos, menos Neji, começaram a rir.

- Grandes amigos vocês, aposto que o Sasuke me apoiaria... 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hinata havia perdido um pouco de tempo procurando o cinto na bagunça que Neji chamava carinhosamente de suas coisas. Foi até o quarto onde Sasuke estava e abriu a porta, encontrando ele só de cueca.

- D-d-des-cul-pa – Disse ela corando violentamente, enquanto Sasuke corria para segura-la.

- Espera...

A cueca dele era preta, no estilo de um short, justa ao seu bem desenhado corpo e tinha um dragão vermelho estampado na lateral direita.

Ele segurou a mão de Hinata para que ela não saísse dali. Queria muito tê-la perto de si. Começou a aproximar os dois corpos, até que os lábios dos dois se encontraram. Começou como um beijo suave, mas aos poucos a língua de Sasuke pedia permissão para aprofundar o beijo, até que os dois já estavam totalmente envolvidos.

Hinata até pensou em relutar, mas sabia que bem no fundo queria aquilo. Sasuke começou a puxar em direção a cama, até ela se afastar dele.

- I-iss- não e-era p-p-ara ter a-acontecido – Ela estava retomando o fôlego – T-to te esper-rando lá no q-quarto. – Saiu sem ao menos olhar na cara dele.

Temari já havia chegado com as bebidas. As quatro garotas estavam escolhendo a musica para colocar no tão esperado momento.

- Hina-chan, como vai o nosso Stripper?

- Bem...escolhi uma roupa legal, ele deve está terminando de se vestir.

As meninas prepararam o abajur do quarto de um jeito que a luz focasse em um único local, o que Sasuke ficaria. Ino arranjou uma lâmpada vermelha para que o clima do local ficasse ainda melhor. Tenten já havia aberto as garrafas de cerveja. Escutaram uma leve batida na porta do quarto, já sabiam quem eram.

- Vamos colocar a musica Sasuke, assim que você escutar pode entrar e fazer a sua performance!

Sasuke sabia que sua hora era agora. Respirou fundo, coloco a mão no chapéu de modo que elas não pudessem ver o seu rosto e entrou no quarto. 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- V-vocês falam como s-se nunca g-gostassem de a-alguem.

- Ohh..O Neji-kun fica tão bonitinho quando fica nervoso e começa a gaguejar – Naruto, Shikamaru e Gaara riam das piadas do loiro, enquanto Neji fechava ainda mais a cara.

- Mas olha, não se preocupe, você não é o único a se interessar por alguém daquela casa não. – Todos olharam para Gaara naquele momento – A Ino...é bem interessante.

- Pronto..mais um se confessou! E você Naruto?

Naruto coçou a cabeça, como se estivesse escolhendo naquele exato momento uma resposta para a pergunta de Shikamaru.

- A Sakura-chan é bonitinha...mas, e você Shika? Todos nós já falamos um nome!

- Todas são problemáticas.

- Para você tudo é problemático – falou Neji

- Acho que a menos problemática é a Tenten. 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**I'm bringin' sexy back;** Eu vou trazer de volta a sensualidade_

As cinco quando viram Sasuke, ficaram impressionadas. Sabiam que ele era bonito e que tinha um dos corpos mais bem definidos da casa, mas não o imaginavam daquele jeito.

O suspense pelo fato dele estar com o chapéu impedindo que elas vissem a sua cara, só aumentou a expectativa. 

_**Them other boys don't know how to act.** Outros homens não sabem como se comportar_

_**I think it's special, what's behind your back?** Eu acho você especial,o que tem atrás de você?_

_**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. **Dê meia volta que eu recupero o atraso_

Sasuke sentiu a batida da musica e sabia que não podia amarelar ali. O que poucos sabiam era que o Uchiha sabia dançar. E muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

Começou com alguns passos rápidos com os pés. Arriscou olhar para elas, percebeu que todas estavam hipnotizadas, e que aquele seria seu momento. 

_**Dirty babe, you see these shackles?** Menina levada, Está vendo estas correntes?_

_**Baby I'm your slave.** Baby,eu sou seu escravo_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave;** Eu deixo você me chicotear se eu me comportar mal_

_**it's just that no one makes me feel this way. **é que ninguém me faz sentir assim_

Com seu estilo "Justin" de dançar, ele tirou o chapéu e balançou seus cabelos negros, que por estarem molhados molhou todas as meninas. Mas elas não se importaram.

Ino foi a primeira a dar gritinhos histéricos quando Sasuke começou a tirar o cinto. Ainda rebolando, ele o tirou bem lentamente, no ritmo da musica.

O jogou "carinhosamente" para Hinata, seguido de uma piscada de olho disfarçada por causa da luz vermelha que refletia em todo o seu corpo. 

**_Come here girl (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Come to the back (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_VIP (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Drinks on me (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Lemme see what you workin' with (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Look at those hips! (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_You make me smile (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Come here child (go 'head be gone with it)_**

_Vem cá menina,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Vem aqui para os fundos,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_VIP,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Bebidas por minha conta,vamos nessa,se entrega_

_Mostre o que você sabe fazer,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Que quadriz!Vamos nessa,se entrega_

_Você me faz sorrir, Vamos nessa,se entrega_

_E fica bem sexy, Vamos nessa, se entrega_

A garota ficou corada, mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar nisso. Sasuke começou a tirar o seu blazer, o jogando no chão e passando a mão pela barriga, fazendo as meninas irem à loucura, principalmente Ino, que não piscava o olho.

Sentindo que poderia arriscar mas um pouco, ele apoio uma de suas pernas na cama e ficou cara a cara com a loira.

Com seus narizes quase se tocando, ele deu um sorriso provocante, colocando o chapéu nela e voltando para o "centro" da apresentação_."Preciso terminar isso aqui o mais rápido possível"_

_**I'm bringin' sexy back;** Eu vou trazer de volta a sensualidade_

_**them motherfuckers don't know how to act.** Esses otários não sabem se comportar_

_**Come let me make up for the things you lack,** Vem para eu te dar o que você não tem_

_**cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast.** Você está em chamas, preciso ir logo_

- Dali Ino! – Gritou Sakura, sentindo uma pontinha de inveja da amiga. Nada que ela precisasse se preocupar, pois assim que falou isso, Sasuke foi em sua direção, segurou suas para que ela começasse a desabotoar a sua blusa.

Ela se atrapalhou um pouco, arrancando do moreno mais uma risada provocante.

Assim que terminou, ele mostrou a todas a sua barriga Sexy, que estava um pouco molhada de suor.

Pegou a garrafa de cerveja que Tenten estava nas mãos, bebeu um pouco e jogou o resto em seu cabelo, que deslizou por todo o seu corpo, fazendo as garotas gritarem mais uma vez e devolveu a garrafa para a dona. 

_**Dirty babe, you see these shackles?** Menina levada, Está vendo estas correntes?_

_**Baby I'm your slave.** Baby,eu sou seu escravo_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave;** Eu deixo você me chicotear se eu me comportar mal_

_**it's just that no one makes me feel this way. **é que ninguém me faz sentir assim_

Procurou por Hinata rapidamente com os olhos, ela estava mais afastada, também gritando, mas ele não iria chegar ate ali facilmente. Viu que Temari era a mais próxima dele, foi até ela fazendo gestos para que ela abrisse sua calça.

Com isso as garotas foram a loucura. Temari olhou para ele de um jeito bem sedutor, começou a participar da brincadeira também, abrindo bem devagar o botão que a calça. 

**_Come here girl (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Come to the back (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_VIP (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Drinks on me (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Lemme see what you workin' with (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Look at those hips! (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_You make me smile (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Come here child (go 'head be gone with it)_**

_Vem cá menina,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Vem aqui para os fundos,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_VIP,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Bebidas por minha conta,vamos nessa,se entrega_

_Mostre o que você sabe fazer,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

_Que quadriz!Vamos nessa,se entrega_

_Você me faz sorrir, Vamos nessa,se entrega_

_E fica bem sexy, Vamos nessa, se entrega_

Temari tentou abaixar as calças dele de vez, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido se afastando dali. Tirou os sapatos, e agora todo o seu peitoral ainda molhado brilhava de acordo com o ritmo que ele se mexia.

Chamou cada garota para dançar com ele. A primeira foi Ino, que sentiu Sasuke a puxar com força da cama para perto dele. Naquele momento ela sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer com a pegada do rapaz, mas rapidamente saiu do seu transe quando ele a jogou de volta na cama, chamando Sakura.

A Haruno enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, enquanto seus corpos, grudados, balançavam no batida da musica. 

_**Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it**) E fica bem sexy,Vamos nessa, se entrega_

**_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Get your sexy on (go 'head be gone with it)_**

**_Get your sexy on_**

Na vez de Tenten, ele começou a brincar com os cabelos dela, os soltando. Ela ficou de costas para ele, mesmo assim o abraçava enquanto as mãos deles percorria a blusa dela. Rapidamente ele a trocou por Temari, que começou a arranha-lo um pouco nas costas, enquanto ele a fazia arrepiar dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço.

A ultima foi Hinata. A garota, super tímida, ficou com um pouco de receio para se soltar, mas quando sentiu aqueles dois braços musculosos a abraçando fortemente, mas acima de tudo, de maneira carinhosa, ela sentiu que poderia aproveitar um pouco. Sasuke sentiu a sentiu beija-lo por todo o pescoço, e queria retribuir aquilo. Levantou um pouco a blusa dela, mas parou ao sentir que estava começando a ficar excitado.

Ele a afastou e virou-se para a parede, ficando de costas para as meninas, quando finalmente começou a abaixar sua calça. Seu coração estava acelerado, e toda a coragem que tinha sentido naqueles poucos minutos havia ido embora. Rapidamente ele tirou sua ultima peça, ficando só de cueca, foi até o interruptor e ligou a luz.

- Acabou a diversão.

Todas tomaram um susto quando sentiram aquela claridade nos olhos.

- Você nos prometeu uma strip! – Falou Sakura indignada

- E cumprir – falou, enquanto catava as roupas.

- Mas você ainda está de cueca.

- Ficar nu não estava no acordo.

- Mas você só dançou uma música.

- Ninguém disse que eu não poderia fazer isso com apenas uma musica.

Mesmo com os protesto de todas, exceto Hinata, Sasuke deixou aquele quarto e se trancou no seu. Olhou para o relógio, viu que ainda estava cedo e pensou em ligar para os amigos, para encontra-los lá.

"_Finalmente, Acabou!"_

* * *

Finalmente..Cap7 \o/

Ta..provavelmente não foi o que todos esperavam.

Também não foi o que eu esperava!

Mas sei la..acho que como um todo...ficou legal sim..xD

Não me matem se a stripper do Sasuke não foi tão boa i.i

Tem que ter desconto, até por que ninguém como o Sasuke iria querer fazer isso , não eh!? xD

* * *

A musica:

Justin Timberlake – Sexy Back

Tanto a letra quanto a tradução foi pega do site "Letras. erro a culpa eh deles n.n

* * *

**/Sobre os Casais/**

Como tem muita gente perguntando sobre isso, eu resolvi explicar tudo aqui.

Gente..pensem bem, todas as fics que fazem esse gênero (eles de férias em uma cidade praiana...) tem casais, e na maioria das vezes os casais são sempre os mesmos. Eu quero mudar um pouco isso. Não significa que não terá casais. Significa que terá muitos casais improváveis, muitos casais tradicionais, muita troca, muito triangulo, e que tudo provavelmente só será resolvido no final.

Não quero falar mais...senão estraga xD

* * *

**Obrigada a : Mariah-chan17, Smile Angel, Uchiha Neko, Andréia, Akasuna no Naty, Mikain Sierra, nana depp, Line, Haruno Bakawaii, Mari Santoro, Lere-chan, Black-Chan, Lizinha-chan, Haruno Sakura, Temaris2SShika.**

**Espero que a pergunta em relação aos casais tenha sido respondida mais acima xD**

**Obrigada a todas que mandaram sugestões das musicas! Especialmente para quem sugeriu "Sexy Back" a minha favorita xD**

* * *

**Quanto mais review tiver, mais prazer eu terei em escrever os capítulos e melhor eles ficaram! Então clique no "GO" aí abaixo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto não me pertence. O Kakashi me pertence. O Gaara me pertence. O Itachi também n.n!**

- Fala dos personagens -

_"Pensamentos"_

(Meus comentários.)

* * *

- Deixa eu te ajudar.. 

- Não

- Mas eu quero te ajudar

- Não

- Eu VOU te ajudar – dizia Temari enquanto segurava uma jarra de suco, disputando com Shikamaru quem iria fazer o café da manhã.

- Se não percebeu você já quebrou três copos, estragou o café, você NÃO tem um dom culinário. – Disse Shikamaru, que estava começando a ficar aborrecido.

Já estava se tornando constantes as discussões vida dos dois. Não parecia, mas já havia duas semanas que eles estavam morando juntos e mesmo assim não se batiam.

Temari era, na concepção de Shikamaru, muito problemática.

- Ah, já estão brigando de novo, não agüento mais vocês - Disse Tenten, tirando a jarra das mãos dos dois e colocando na mesa. – Isso ainda da em casamento.

Temari corou um pouco, Shikamaru fingiu que não ouviu.

- Tenten, você é a minha escolhida, você é quem me ajuda, não está problemática.

Com o comentário do garoto os dois voltaram a discutir.

Como já estava se tornando costume de todos, após o café da manha iam juntos para praia. Apesar de ainda existirem algumas diferenças, estavam aprendendo a conviver em paz.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx**

Sakura havia perdido o horário naquela amanha. Olhou para o relógio, que indicavam 11 horas, e de junto dele um bilhete.

_Já fomos à praia. _

_Assim que acordar, apareça._

_Ino_

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, para a sua higiene matinal. Desceu as escada rezando para que tivesse sobrado algo para ela comer, pois não queria fazer nada. Entrou na cozinha e se deparou com Gaara que estava apenas com um short que deixa a mostra suas belas pernas.

Ficou hipnotizada com o ruivo. Fazia alguns dias que ela estava interessada nele, e acreditava que poderia ser recíproco. O olhou de cima a baixo, até ser acordada do seu transe.

- Me olhando desse jeito eu fico sem graça. – Disse ele no seu tom frio de sempre, fazendo a garota corar.

- Pensei que eu estivesse sozinha em casa..

- É, isso explica você descer de pijama. – Falou Gaara.

Depois disso Sakura se lembrou como ela estava. Um short rosa claro, um pouco transparente e uma blusa também rosa de alças que valorizava seus seios. Ela havia decidido não trocar de roupa justamente por achar que estava sozinha.

Ficou muito corada, cruzou os braços tentando esconder um pouco o seu corpo e se sentou, sem olhar nos olhos do ruivo, que a acompanhava.

- Você fica ainda mais bonita corada.

- O que tem para o café? - Disse ela o ignorando completamente.

- Bem...acho que não lembraram que nós existimos. Quando eu cheguei aqui não tinha mais nada de bom. – Disse gaara – Mas estou preparando algo aqui, vai querer?

- Sim! – Disse Sakura se levantando – Deixa que eu te ajudo.

Ela havia pego duas xícaras e dois pratos os colocando na mesa. Quando virou-se para ajudar Gaara, o ruivo estava parado em frente a ela, não permitindo que ela saísse dali.

- Eu preciso passar – Disse ela com seu coração já acelerado.

- E se eu não deixar?

- Eu q.u.e.r.o passar – Disse ela pausadamente.

Neste instante ela já estava totalmente virada de frente para ele, apoiando uma de suas mãos na mesa e com a outra tentando afasta-lo.

Logicamente a força de Gaara não permitia que ela fizesse isso, pelo contrário, só fazia ele se aproximar mais.

- Eu sei que você também quer...- Disse ele com sua mão em volta da nuca de Sakura, a levando para mais perto dele e lhe aplicando um beijo.

Ela ainda pensou em resistir, mas só pensou. Já havia algum tempinho que ela estava reparando em Gaara, e se sentia um pouco fraca perto dele. Ela sentou-se à mesa e enlaçou o ruivo com suas pernas.

O beijo foi se aprofundando e tomando formas mais quentes. Sakura arranhava as costas de Gaara, arrancando alguns gemidos dele.

Ele começou a levantar sua blusa, que era bem fácil de ser vencida, quando ela o afastou.

- Acho melhor não ...- Disse ela sem fôlego, o empurrando mais um pouco para poder sair de onde estava.

Gaara a observou atentamente. Eram poucas as garotas que não resistiam a ele, e isso o deixava levemente irritado.

Continuaram na cozinha se pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Se arrumaram e foram se encontrar com os amigos, combinando, meio que silenciosamente, que aquilo não sairia dali.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Vocês demoraram hein?! – Disse Ino que estava vestindo um biquíni verde com algumas estampas tribais, deitada tomando sol.

- Já estava com saudades de mim não é?! – Disse Gaara que passou por ela e piscou o olho, fazendo Sakura sentir um pouco de ciúmes.

- Vocês bem que poderiam ter esperado a gente, e a ainda por cima não tinha nada para nós comermos! – Disse a Haruno um pouco irritada

- Ah Sakura, você acordou de mau humor foi? Sente aqui do meu lado que eu quero falar com você. – Disse ela, se afastando um pouco dos demais e se sentando com Sakura.

- Olha aquela cena. – Disse Ino

- Qual das?

Sakura começou a procurar o que Ino havia falado. Viu Tenten e Sasuke, ambos com suas respectivas pranchas pegando ondas. Temari estava perto da mesa deles, um pouco mais a frente tomando sol com Shikamaru ao seu lado, que provavelmente estava dormindo. Gaara estava conversando com Neji, num tom de voz baixa para que não ouvissem.

- Ino..eu não to achando..você quer que eu veja o que??

- _Aquilo_, Sakura.

Ino apontou para duas pessoas que estavam brincando a frente deles. Naruto e Hinata pareciam duas crianças, jogando água um no outro. Naruto, que estava com uma bermuda laranja com detalhes pretos, jogava água Hinata, que tentava desviar e as vezes descontava no loiro também.

Ambos riam, até que se cansaram e sentaram-se na areia, bem perto da água, e começaram a conversar.

- Você não acha que aqueles dois formam um belo casal? – disse Ino com a mão no queixo, já esperando que a amiga entendesse o que ela queria fazer.

As duas riram de se próprias, e começaram a imaginar como poderiam juntar os dois.

- Sabe.. – disse Sakura, fingindo estar pensativa – Até que o Naruto é bonitinho. Meio bobo, mas uma graça .

- Ah Eu sempre achei ele um gato. O problema é tentar se aproximar dele para poder juntar os dois.

- A gente bem que poderia falar com um dos meninos né!? – Disse Sakura.

Nesse momento, Sasuke e Tenten haviam saído da água, com suas pranchas embaixo do braço, e sentando-se próximos as garotas.

Como se tivesse sido combinado, elas se olharam dando risinhos disfarçados, e gritaram em coro.

- SASUKEEE – KUN.

O Uchiha olhou desconfiado para as duas. Teve um mau pressentimento com aquelas vozes. Aproximou-se ainda com o corpo molhado, e balançou os cabelos, para que as molhasse.

- Ah Sasuke-kun, não precisa fazer isso - Disse Ino, tentando se proteger com as mão para não se molhar.

- O que as duas querem? – Perguntou ele, curto e grosso.

- Nossa, que ignorância, nós só queremos saber como você está..- Disse Sakura, tentando não rir.

Ele se sentou na areia, perto das duas e começou as encarar, esperando a "bomba".

- Sasuke- kun, o que você acha daquela cena? – Disse Ino.

- Que cena?

- Aquela cena. – Disse Sakura, apontando para Naruto e Hinata, que agora estava brincando com a areia.

- Você é bem amigo do Naruto não é? – completou a Haruno.

- Sou.

- Então..- começou Ino – Nós estávamos o observando, juntamente com a Hinata, e achamos que eles formam um belo casal! A Hinata já havia comentado logo quando nós nos conhecemos que ele era uma gracinha...e queremos juntar os dois! Você nos ajuda?

Nesse momento, Sasuke sentiu um forte desconforto no peito. Não sabia de interesses do Naruto com a Hinata muito menos não imaginava _ela_ gostando dele.

Para ser mais sincero, _si_ imaginava gostando dela, _si_ imaginava com ela. Ele entrou em um estado de desconsolo, que pareceu não ser notado pelas meninas.

- Então Sasuke-kun, vai ajudar a gente? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Vocês quem sabem. – Disse ele em um tom de grosseria, se levantando e indo conversar com Neji, Gaara e Tenten.

Nem Sakura nem Ino imaginaram por que ele havia dado uma resposta tão grossa, mas achavam que com aquilo ele tinha dito "sim".

Começaram a armar planos diversos, não só para juntar Naruto com Hinata, mas também para formarem casais na casa.

**

* * *

Finalmente, Capitulo 8 on !! **

**Desculpa pela demora, mas ultimamente eu não tenho tido tempo mais para nada .**

**Sem contar que eu estou com umas idéias para outras fics, então resolvi finalmente começar a escrevê-las!**

**Após várias ameaças de morte, vinda de pessoas que não gostaram muito do que eu falei no capitulo anterior sobre os casais, espero que tenham gostado deste!! i.i**

**Mas muita coisa ainda vai rolar!**

**Obrigada a : Temaris2SShika, Mariah-chan17, Patty Uchiha, crAzy.GiRl, -amidps, Akasuna no Naty, Eitir, Lizinha-chan, Haruno Sakura pelas reviews!**

**Obrigada também a todos que elogiaram a strip do Sasuke xD, é que pensei que não tinha ficado legal. Valeu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto não me pertence. O Kakashi me pertence. O Gaara me pertence. O Itachi também n.n!**

- Fala dos personagens -

_"Pensamentos"_

(Meus comentários.)

* * *

Naruto adentrou o seu quarto. Bocejando, tirou a camisa branca que estava vestindo, a jogando em algum canto enquanto pegava uma bermuda laranja, que ele usava para dormir. 

Era noite, e todos os outros moradores da casa já haviam se retirado para seus respectivos quartos. Sasuke estava deitado, com a cabeça apoiada entre os braços cruzados, fitando o teto.

Olhou de relance para Naruto, e depois voltou para o seu inconsciente.

"_Eles formam um belo casal"_ As palavras que Ino havia dito naquela manha não saiam de sua cabeça.

Começou a considerar que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Sentiu-se completamente idiota por tê-la beijado há alguns dias atrás.

Olhou mais uma vez para Naruto e viu que o loiro já se encontrava com a sua famosa touca para dormir, deitado em sua cama, fazendo à mesma coisa que Sasuke, nada.

- Os dias estão voando. – Comentou Naruto, fazendo Sasuke despertar do transe.

- É... – Falou o Uchiha – Parece que foi ontem que a gente descobriu que íamos morar com 5 loucas.

- 5 _lindas _loucas – corrigiu Naruto, com um sorriso no rosto.

Continuaram calados durante um tempo, até Sasuke tomar fôlego e perguntar o que estava lhe corroendo por dentro.

- O que você acha da Hinata?

- Ahh..a Hinata-chan é bem legal. É meio tímida, mas bem interessante.

- Só..?

- Hum, acho que sim. O Neji tem razão em gostar dela, sem contar que o corpo dela...

Sasuke não ouviu as ultimas palavras. Havia ficado muito feliz quando não percebeu nenhum tom de interesse na voz do Naruto, mas saber que Neji estava gostando dela era muito mais preocupante.

- O Neji?

- Sim. Ele confessou para a gente numa noite aí que você resolveu não sair.

Então era verdade. Sasuke começou a juntar o quebra-cabeça. Uma preocupação anormal e um ciúme extremo..claro que o Neji gostava da Hinata, e isso não estava nos seus planos.

- Você não percebeu Sasuke? Até eu percebi.

- Claro que eu percebi, baka. – Mentiu - Ele só não vai gostar de ver cenas como as que rolaram hoje de manha na praia..

- Eu brincando com a Hinata- chan? Faz parte do plano dele. Ele não está com coragem de chegar nela, então disse que eu seria a pessoa perfeita para perguntar dele para a Hinata.

Sasuke engoliu o seco. Sentiu-se mal por não perceber isso do Neji e muito pior pela situação. E se ele descobrisse que Sasuke já tinha ficado com Hinata, que estava a desejando?

Virou-se de costas para Naruto, encarando a parede fingindo que ia dormir. Pelo visto aquela noite ia demorar a passar.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tenten soltava os seus cabelos, que estavam presos em dois coques enquanto Temari lia uma revista de fofoca, deitada na cama. Não se falavam direito há algum tempo, como se já soubessem o porquê, só não queriam admitir.

- Amanha eu pretendo ir à um salão de beleza, a praia ta deixando meu cabelo horrível.. – comentou Tenten

- Você se importando com aparência? Amanha vai chover. – Falou Temari, continuando a ler sua revista.

- Ah Temari, sabe como é, to querendo mudar um pouco, sei lá, o que você acha se eu cortar meu cabelo na altura dos ombros?

- Hum..acho que o Shika iria gostar.

Tenten olhou para Temari como se não entendesse o que ela falava, e continuou a pentear os cabelos. Sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco, e agradeceu por não estar muito perto da amiga, para que ela não percebesse.

- Não entendi o seu comentário maldoso.

- Ah Tenten, ta na cara que o Shika ta afim de você, e parece que isso é recíproco. – Falou Temari em tom de deboche.

- Pode até ser..mas acho que isso não tem problema nenhum, não é!?

- Não sei, você não é mulher para ele.

- E quem seria, você?

Desta vez Temari ficou vermelha, encarando Tenten. As duas passaram um bom tempo analisando aquele pequeno dialogo, como se fosse um começo de batalha. Tenten Deitou-se na cama, virando-se de costa para amiga, torcendo e pegasse no sono rapidamente.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Gaara não conseguia dormir em seu quarto, e olhava para Shikamaru com uma ponta de inveja por ele consegui dormir em qualquer canto, a qualquer horário. Cansado de ficar deitado resolveu levantar-se e dar uma volta pela casa, como um habito noturno peculiar.

Desceu as escadas e percebeu a casa toda silenciosa. Passou pela cozinha e encontrou a geladeira um pouco aberta, como se alguém tivesse acabado de passar por ali. Continuou andando até o fundo da casa, passando pela porta dava no jardim.

- Obaa, um companheiro noturno. – Falou Ino, que estava deitada na rede com seu pijama azul claro, segurando um copo na mão – Pensei que só eu estivesse com insônia hoje.

- A sua é hoje, a minha é sempre. – Disse Gaara, olhando para Ino.

- Não olhe para o meu copo com essa cara de bêbado, é apenas água.

- Não era pro copo que eu estava olhando. – Gaara sentou-se em uma cadeira de balanço que ficava perto da rede, de modo que ficava frente a frente com Ino.

- Como um mestre na insônia, é a primeira vez que eu te vejo acordada há essa hora, o que aconteceu?

- Não sei. Acho que a vontade de ficar sozinha por um tempo. Em uma casa com dez pessoas é meio difícil ter um pouco de privacidade.

- Sinto que você está me expulsando daqui de uma maneira delicada.

- Ah, não, pode ficar. Acho que já fiquei sozinha demais aqui.

- Ta aqui há quanto tempo?

- Uns 10 minutos.

Os ficaram olhando para lugares diferentes, sentindo a brisa da madrugada passarem pelos seus rostos. A noite estava bem refrescante, e o céu limpo deixava as estrelas expostas.

Ino suspirou lentamente. Parecia perdida em seus pensamentos, como haviam parado ali, a noticia de saber que teria que conviver com estranhos durante algum tempo, uma paixãozinha pelo Sasuke. Tudo aquilo poucos dias. Olhou para Gaara, que estava fitando a lua, e lembrou-se de sua amiga. Sabia que Sakura tinha uma queda pelo Gaara, mas não imaginava que os dois já tinham ficado.

- O que você acha da Sakura? – Perguntou para o ruivo, o surpreendendo.

- Como assim?

- Ahh, você entendeu Gaara. – Disse Ino encarando o ruivo mais intensamente.

- Hun..Ela é uma garota bem interessante. Muito bonita, em todos os sentidos. Por quê?

- Por nada. Acho que vocês dois combinam. – Disse Ino fazendo pouco caso.

- A Sakura é muito especial, mas não é por ela que eu me interesso. O que _você_ acha de mim Ino?

Os dois estavam se olhando de um modo bem enigmático, como se quisessem descobrir daquele jeito o que cada um estava pensando.

- Como assim?

- Ahh, você entendeu Ino.

- Você é um garoto bem interessante. – Disse ela com um sorriso provocante, mas torcendo para que ele não continuasse com aquele olhar penetrante. – Por que?

- Por nada..mas eu realmente estava interessado na _sua_ opinião. – Disse ele pegando o copo na não de Ino e bebendo o resto da água.

- Acho que meu sono chegou. – Disse a loira um pouco corada, dando um pulo da rede e indo em direção a porta dos fundos da casa. – Boa noite Gaara.

Ele a olhou por todo o caminho, até que deu um sorriso malicioso, e voltou a olhar para o céu.

Ino abriu a porta do seu quarto e viu Sakura dormindo, como um anjo. Cobriu a amiga de maneira delicada, e deitou em sua cama. _"Definitivamente a Sakura não pode saber disso"._

**

* * *

Ta, eu sei que eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa para dar. A verdade é que eu passei muito tempo sem entrar no e to com menos tempo ainda para continuar as fics. Isso tudo somado a falta de criatividade é igual a minha pessoinha demorando um pouco (muito .-.) para postar.**

**Espero terminar essa fic logo para poder me dedicar a "Saudades e Suspiros Poéticos" (Detalhe: parece que quase ninguém gostou daquela fic t.t)**

**Respondendo a Reviews o/ **

**Claki**

Que bom que você gosto do cap passado.

Eu também adoro o Gaara com a Sakura, vai ter mais desse casal sim!

Obrigada n.n

**Mariah-chan17**

Ah, Eu também gostei do que eles "quase" fizeram xD

Quase que eu os faço continuarem, mas isso fica pra outro cap.

E o Sasuke ainda tem muito o que se irritar, coitado.

Obrigada n.n

**ViVizinha123**

Humm...NaruHina..quem sabe neh!?!

Mas acho que vai demorar um pouco.

Obrigada n.n

**Patty Uchiha**

Ahh, eu acho Naruhina tão lekal t.t

Mas acho que esse cap deu uma explicada na situação neh!? xD

Obrigada n.n

**crazy.girl**

humm, pode até parecer brincadeira, mas eu ainda to decidindo os casais finais xD

então não se desespere pelo fato deu ter colocado GaaraSakura !!

Obrigada n.n

**Akasuna no Naty**

Ahh, num mata elas não Naty T.T

A intenção é boa. To pensando em escrever uma fic Yaoi -

Auehaeuheuha, depois eu te falo xD

E o Itacho é meu.

Obrigada n.n

**ami-dps**

Nhaa, você ainda não gostou de casal nenhum x.x

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

Obrigada n.n

**Line**

Aah, oq vc tem contra SasuHina?? xD

Eu acho eles tão fofinhos.

Também acho Gaara e Ino quente. Os melhores !!

Obrigada n.n

**Sadman**

Ahh, ainda bem que você gostou das trocas dos casais!!

Eu já estava um pouco saturada dos tradicionais xD

Ahh, me proteja mesmo tio, num deixa ninguém tentar matar ieu não!

Aueheauheuheuheeuh

Obrigada n.n

**Rukia 8D**

Ahh NaruHina

Quem sabe neh!?! xD

Tem muita fic pela frente!

Obrigada n.n

**Ely Jurai**

Uiaa, outra protetora o

Sim, mudar de casais é sempre bom

Quem sabe eu ainda boto um surubão no final xDD

Aheaeuheuheueauaeh

Ta, sem graça u.u

Obrigada n.n

**B. B. Uchiha**

Ainda tem muitoo historia pela frente, muito casal, muito troca troca

Espero que você goste no final!!

Obrigada n.n

**Uchiha Hyuuga Anna**

Ta vendo, continuei, num mata ieu não tia T.T

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

Obrigada n.n


End file.
